


you're my style

by lynxarin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, gay mess jiwoo, seamstress yves, this cute or whateva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxarin/pseuds/lynxarin
Summary: based on the tumblr prompt:you're a seamstress at the place I took my clothes to get fixed and when I got it back, it smelled like you so now I'm looking for clothes at the thrift store that have holes in them so that I can go back and see you again.





	you're my style

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this old drabble gives you enough crumbs to last through even just a day in loonathedrought, enjoy.

Jiwoo knew it rude to stare, but to be fair, she hadn’t been fully aware that she was doing it—well, at least until she felt a ribbon encircling her waist. The girl in front of Jiwoo had pulled the fabric lightly and Jiwoo had been treated a closer look at the person she’d been staring at a while ago.

“27,” the girl whispered, then wrote down the digits on a piece of paper.

The seamstress went on with the other measurements while Jiwoo’s eyes glossed over rolls of fabric lying on the shelves and the gowns worn by the mannequins in an attempt to stop herself from staring. She was about to give in and glance at the seamstress (she decided a second ago that nothing was as interesting as the girl before her) when she found that the seamstress had already been looking at her. The girl had smiled expectantly and perhaps Jiwoo panicked.

Jiwoo shook her head a little. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Your number?” The seamstress nodded at the paper she had been writing on a while ago.

Jiwoo’s eyes widened and she was sure she looked stupid because she heard a slight chuckle from the seamstress. “For when you can pick up the dress?”

“Right—right!” Jiwoo exclaimed as she took a pen from the table and wrote her digits down. Jiwoo saw an opportunity just as she finished writing.

“And when will that be, …?” _Please understand that I’m asking for your name_ , she mentally crossed her fingers.

“Sooyoung.” The girl—Sooyoung—looked around the room as though she was considering her workload. “This Tuesday, maybe?”

Jiwoo nodded.

“Anyway, I’ll just send you a text.” Sooyoung smiled and Jiwoo thought that maybe her puppy chewing on her dress yesterday wasn’t so bad if it had led her into seeing that smile.

\---

That Tuesday, after Jiwoo had picked up the dress and tried it out at home, she had realized that the dress had changed in two ways. One, other than the fact that the holes and stitches had been fixed, the dress also seemed to have been adjusted. It didn’t feel the way it did when she first bought it—with the waist a little too big and the collar a little too tight. It perfectly fits her now, as if it had been made just for her. And two, it smells like the seamstress. Jiwoo knew she was guilty for staring, but she didn’t sniff the seamstress (oh Dear God, no). Jiwoo confesses though that she caught a whiff of the fruity (apple, perhaps) scent and hasn't forgotten it ever since.

Maybe Jiwoo found her new favorite dress.

The day after, Jiwoo may or may not be found in a thrift shop, searching for clothes with holes in them.

\---

Jiwoo admits that she may have been a little too aggressive. If she hasn’t found any clothes in the thrift shop that is damaged enough to require a seamstress for repair, then she’d be at home, kind of waiting for (and slightly forcing) her pup to chew on some of her old shirts.

On Jiwoo’s fourth visit, Sooyoung seemed amused at the girl who always happens to have clothes that needed fixing. As Jiwoo was getting the articles of clothing from her bag, Sooyoung leaned against her table and said, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Jiwoo turned to her, “and it’s not that I am complaining but how do your clothes get damaged this often?” Sooyoung picked up the first article she can get her hands on —a dress shirt two sizes too big on her customer—and examined it.

“Well, um,” Jiwoo considered her next words, afraid that she’d accidentally reveal the truth, “I think my puppy is at that stage where he just chews on whatever he likes.” Sooyoung nodded. The latest of the clothes Jiwoo brought didn’t have teeth markings nor holes similar to that of the first one—the dress—but Sooyoung seemed satisfied for now.

“I had a puppy once,” Sooyoung said, “but instead of clothes, she liked chewing on pillows and stuffed toys.” She chuckled lightly. “You can only imagine how messy my room was.”

Jiwoo laughed as well, not so much because of Sooyoung’s story, but out of relief and surprise. Up until then, Sooyoung had been all about business. So, this small change of topic was a joy that Jiwoo wasn’t expecting.

\---

_You can pick the clothes up this afternoon, 3pm._

Jiwoo couldn’t help the grin that took over her face upon reading the text message; this was one of the few moments in every week that she looked forward to. As Jiwoo was walking towards the shop though, she’d felt a little frustrated that she has yet to ask Sooyoung out; she was already losing closet space and not to mention, money from all the buying and fixing.

Once she pushed the shop door, she was met by a sight that she hadn’t seen before—Sooyoung wearing a dress. Sooyoung was talking to someone over the phone while tidying up her table (Jiwoo was quite literally...frozen.)

For a moment, Jiwoo had forgotten why she was there. It was only Sooyoung and her black lace dress and the strand of hair that fell from Sooyoung’s hairdo, the strand she tucked back in and fell again.

“uwu”, Jiwoo whispered.

“What?”

“WHAT?” Jiwoo thought she wouldn’t be heard since Sooyoung had been in the middle of a call. (It turns out that that ended a few seconds ago, while Jiwoo was distracted by _that strand of hair._ )

“I, uh, was just asking,” she tried explaining, “u-where are the clothes?” _Nice save._

“Ah,” Sooyoung picked up the paper bag on her chair. ”Here you go.” She smiled, big enough that her front teeth were showing.

_Her smile will be the death of my wallet_ , Jiwoo thought.

“Going somewhere, I assume.”

“Hm?—Oh,” Sooyoung looked down at her dress for a second and shrugged, “just a small family gathering, is all.”

Jiwoo felt herself sigh in relief. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t praying that the dress was for something other than a date. ( _Then again, I don’t really have a say on that_ , Jiwoo reminded herself.)

Jiwoo nodded casually, trying to hide the grin that she felt spreading across her face.

“Good luck with that. Oh, and thanks,” Jiwoo lifted the bag of clothes and walked away from the building with a smile that, one would argue, outsold the sun.

\---

Jiwoo loved her little cousins. They’re cute, naturally funny, had the energy that can keep up with Jiwoo’s and, as Jiwoo discovered a few days ago, had a lot of clothes that could use some repair.

“I’m assuming those aren’t yours.” Sooyoung joked as she looked at the elementary school uniforms Jiwoo had laid out on an empty table.

Jiwoo laughed lightly. “These are my cousins’. They’re getting taller and the new school year is approaching, so.”

Sooyoung hummed in understanding. Moments after they discussed the adjustments and just as Jiwoo was readying herself before leaving, Sooyoung randomly blurted, “I think my mom knows you.”

Jiwoo looked at her with utter confusion. “What?”

“I don’t think you know this, but my mom owns a thrift shop.”

_Oh my God. Of all the freaking thrift shops_ , Jiwoo thought.

She must have looked quite in shock (as she was in fact very shocked) since Sooyoung tried to cheer her up, “Um, it was just something that was brought up during that family gathering. You know, the one last week?” Jiwoo was still blushing. “My mom and I were talking about some stuff about work and kind of found out that we were talking about the same girl.”

“I’m—wait, you were talking about me?” Jiwoo realized.

Now it was Sooyoung caught off guard. “I, uh,” she tried composing herself, “well, yeah, we were talking about random stuff and all...that.”

“Right.”

Jiwoo looked at the time on her phone; she would be late for her afternoon class if she was to leave a little later than now. Seeing that she had nothing to lose, she asked, “Can we meet later? I do want to explain myself at least. I mean, I don’t want to seem like a stalker and I am using those clothes, you know, but I have to go to my class now.” Jiwoo rambled. “So, can we meet later?” She repeated.

“I would love to!” Sooyoung quickly answered, perhaps a little more enthusiastically than what Jiwoo was expecting. “I mean,” Sooyoung cleared her throat, “yeah, I’m free later.”

Jiwoo couldn’t contain her smile, turning her eyes into little crescents. Then she remembered the time, “Oh my God, um, you can just text me where you want to meet,” Jiwoo said as she finished fixing her bag. “I have to go now, bye.” and rushed towards the door.

“See you later.” Sooyoung replied.

“See you!” Jiwoo grinned. And Jiwoo felt that if her wallet were a person, they’d be grinning too. The truth somehow set the two—Jiwoo and her wallet—free. She had a lot to think about though—her explanation, her crush. Plus, Jiwoo wanted to change into a more suitable outfit for her not-so-date date; fortunately, she had a lot of clothes to choose from.


End file.
